Christmas Morning At The Curtis'
by SisterCat144
Summary: It's like the chapter in my story of Steve's Baby, but I added on to it and Lilly's not in this. Dally and Johnny are alive. Read and Review Plz! P.S. Merry Christmas everyone! ONE-SHOT!


AN: I WROTE THIS ON _STEVE'S BABY_ BUT DECIDED TO EDIT IT AND POST IT SINCE TODAY'S CHRISTMAS!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!

SODAPOP POV

I went in the living room later that night and slept on the floor, since Two-bit had the couch. My alarm on the coffee table went off and both Two-bit and I poped up. It was Christmas morning!

"Who to wake up first?" I asked pondering this for a moment. Both our heads poped up at the same time and we both yelled. "Ponyboy!"

We ran to my room and jumped on the bed. I jumped on top of a tired and irritated fourteen year old as Two-bit continued with jumping up and down.

"Hey baby brother! It's time to get up, it's Christmas!" I yelled as I started shaking him.

He moaned tiredly and tried to push me off. Pony ain't a morning person but none of us really are except maybe Darry. "G' way Oda." Pony said as he fell back asleep.

"No, no, no! You gots to get up!" I said as I start tickling him. That did it. He was thrashing and laughin' so hard he had to give in.

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up!" Pony said as I stopped tickling him. He sat up in bed and looked at the clock. "What time is it?"

"4:30am." Two-bit said as he plopped down on the bed.

Pony's eyes grew wide and he then glared at us. "YOU WOKE ME UP AT 4:30 IN THE FUCKING MORNING?!?!"

We both grinned. "Yep!"

Pony looked at me with a helpless look on his face before he turned to lay back on this bed. "I'm goin' back to sleep."

I caught him as he was about to lay back down. "No way! You're already up so mine as well help us wake the rest!" I say as he struggled in my arms.

"Why did y'all wake me up first?" Pony asked as he looked up at me, still trying to get away.

" 'Cause we knew you'd be the funnest to get up besides Darry." Two-bit said with a goofy grin on his face to match mine.

"Alright, alright. I'll get up and help you wake everyone. Put me down!" Pony said and I carried him to the hallway before I put him down.

We walked quietly in Darry's room. Two-bit decided he'd stay by the door so if Darry was gonna hit anyone, it'd be us. Pony and I slowly stalked over to Darry's bed and once we were three feet away from it, we quietly counted it down.

"One." I whispered, looking at Pony.

"Two." He whispered, looking at me.

"Three!" We both yelled at the same time as we ran and jumped on the bed. It didn't take Darry a minute to respond, for he quickly shot up.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Darry yelled as he grabbed Pony's foot, making him fall in his lap. I stopped jumping and grinned at him.

"It's Christmas Darry!" I yelled as I sat next to them.

"Yeah!" Pony said as he looked up at Darry, grinning from ear to ear. "You gotta get up!"

"I don't _gotta _do nothin' " Darry said as he looked down tiredly at Pony, trying not to smile.

"Yeah you do Dar!" I said as I tugged on his arm.

"Yeah!" Two-bit said as he walked up to us.

"Your up too? Who else is?" Darry asked as he tried to see in the hallway from the open door.

"Just us. Those two woke me up." Pony said pointing to me and Two-bit, as we grinned.

"Well it's our job to make sure no one over sleeps on Christmas." Two-bit said and I nodded in agreement.

Darry looked out the window. "It's still dark out! What time is it, twelve?"

"4:45am." Two-bit said as Darry gave an irritated look to all of us.

"It's not even five yet! All of you need to go back to bed!" Darry said as he looked at us with pure annoyance.

"But I'm not tired now! I'm up!" Pony said as he stood up and Darry tripped him again.

"Come on Dar." I pleaded with him as Pony fell back on his lap.

"You said we needed to be up at five anyway to help with the food." Pony pointed out.

Darry sighed. "Fine, just give me a minute to get dressed. Y'all go start breakfist and DON'T make a MESS!" Darry said as we left the room.

Next victom. Steve Randle.

STEVE POV

I was sleeping so peacfully untill someone jumped on me and started yelling for me to get up. I looked up sleeply at my best friend on my back.

"Soda get off!" I yelled as I threw him off of me.

"Get up Stevie! It's Christmas!" Sodapop said and I sighed. If I didn't get up now this would continue till I have a headach.

I got up and and went into the livingroom. I slept in Soda's old room last night. When I walked in Darry was sitting in his chair with the newspaper in his lap, only he was asleep. Sodapop, Ponyboy, and Two-bit walked out of the kitchen then.

"Merry Christmas!" The three all said at the same time.

"Darry must be tired. He fell asleep in the chair." I say as I sit on the couch.

"He did?" Soda asked wide eyed and then an evil smile crossed his and Pony's face.

"Oh God," Two-bit said as he saw this. "I don't like the look on there faces."

"Me niether." I said as Pony ran off down the hall.

Pony returned with christmas lights and both him and Soda shared a look before they start to wrap it around Darry. Two-bit and me had to hide our face in the couch pillows to keep from laughing out and waking Darry up before they were done.

When they were finished Soda put a paper angel he had made on top of Darry's head and we all bust out laughing. Soda turned the lights off and plugged the Christmas lights around Darry in, which made us laugh harder.

"Darry's gonna kill y'all when he wakes up." I say between laughs.

"Don't worry, I got an idea." Pony said with a sneaky grin on his face as Darry started to wake up.

"W-what the hell!?!" Darry yelled as he woke up and noticed that there were glowing lights on ropes wrapped around him. "Who did this?!?" He yelled knocking the hat off.

Once we all calmed down and Darry got out of the light, he glared at us again.

"Who did this?" He asked, his eyes narrowed and his voice dangerously low.

"It was Two-bit! We tried to stop him Darry but he said he'd do it to us too if we buted in!" Pony lied as he pointed to a stunned Two-bit.

"Yeah" Soda said, going along with it.

"W-w-what?!? You gotta be joking. Do you really think I'm that brave?" Two-bit said shocked.

Darry glared at him but turned back to Pony and Soda. "Pony, go stand over by Steve. Soda, tell me who really done this and _don't_ look at Pony."

Uh oh. Pony may be a good lier, but Soda couldn't keep a strait face to save his life.

"Uh, well, you see, uh, it was...alright! It was me and Pony!" Soda said nervously as the vain in Darry's forhead throbbed.

"Soda!" Pony cried out.

"Sorry." Soda said as he looked at Pony. "It was just a joke Dar." Soda said to Darry.

"I'll give y'all a five second head start." Darry said in a low voice. Soda and Pony shared a look of fear before grabbing there jackets and ran out the door, Darry soon following.

Two-bit and I laughed. A Christmas morning to remember.

PONYBOY POV

Soda and me took off running towards the park. I was trying to run at the same pace as Soda so I wouldn't leave him behind.

I looked back and Darry was only five feet behind us. "We gotta out smart him."

"How do you suppose we do that?" Soda panted as we ran down Smith Street.

"You take the short cut to the park and I'll take the long way. He'll hafta pick one of us to go after." I say as Darry got closer.

"Yeah." Soda said.

I took off at the split of Smith Street and Galvin Adv. I looked back but Darry wasn't there. I sighed. _'Thank God! Soda can calm him down by the time I get there.'_

I made it to the end of the street and slowed down when I approached the park. I could see Soda and Darry wrestling on the ground and could hear them laughing. That's the only reason I didn't turn around and run home.

I slowly approached them, hoping they wouldn't hear me just yet. The sun was starting to rise so if they looked in my direction they could clearly see me. I got closer and closer with each step and soon I was no more than seven feet away. They didn't notice though, thank God. They were too wrapped up in pinning each other. I walked closer till I was an inch away before jumping on Darry's back, who was on top of Soda.

We were all laughing so hard it was hard to concentrate on pinning each other. Darry grabbed me and pushed me under him, on top of Sodapop. Him and Soda shared a look that I for one didn't like one bit. Before I could try and get up, both Soda and Darry started to tickle me.

DARRY'S POV

Pony began to thrash wildly and try to get away but he was trapped. Soda held him from under him while I had him from above. Together we tickled the very ticklish fourteen year old. Only when he could barly breathe and tears started to stream down his face, did we quite. He gasped for breath while me and Soda just laughed, making him glare at the two of us.

I pulled him and Soda up and we started to walk home. "That's what ya get for tying lights around me." I tell him.

He just grinned at me. "But ya gotta admit that was a pretty funny way of waking up."

"About as funny as waking up in a Christmas tree." I tell him while he and Soda laughed.

"Damn, y'all Curtis' just wanna wake the hole damn nieghborhood with all that laughin." I turned to see Johnny and Dally headed to us.

"Why not Dal? It's Christmas!" Soda shouted making the dogs in the area bark.

"Keep it down Soda." I tell him. "Y'all wanna come over?" I asked.

"Sure." Dally answered as Pony and Johnny started talking about something. What a Christmas morning.

"Hey Soda, Pony? Did y'all start on the food yet?" I asked as I smelled a burning smell as we approached our street.

They both paled. "Uh, yeah. I think I may have left it in the over." Soda said.

"What?!" I scream.

"I'm sure Two-bit and Steve took it out." Pony said.

We approached our house and the smell of smoke got stronger. In the kitchen, Two-bit and Steve were hunched over blowing the dark smoke that was coming out of the oven. Boy, oh boy do I hate Christmas!

AN: REVIEW!


End file.
